fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sara
Sara is a recurring character in the fourth and fifth season. Sara was a lone survivor before John Pope stumbled across her house in search for fuel, and brought her to the 2nd Mass. Sara and Pope argue about her narcotics addiction which causes her to leave, however arrives back to save Dingaan and Pope. She soon starts a romantic relationship with John Pope. Sara is killed during a scout mission, when Waspers devour the flesh on her legs. Pre-Invasion Little is known about Sara before the invasion, except that she was a graphic designer. Sara states that she tried to adopt a kid once, but was unable to as of her rehab records, and after that was clean for a year. It is also known that Sara may have not enjoyed her life, as she says the "apocalypse is the best thing that ever happened to me". Story |-| Season 4= "Evolve or Die" Many months after the invasion John Pope came across her camp. He found her supply of gas and was about to take it when she opened fire with her shotgun. After a short conversation Pope felt she wouldn't kill him and continued trying to get the gas when she invited him inside for beer. Inside she deceived Pope by drugging him and tying him to a chair. She was about to leave him there when some Mega Mechs found her camp, Pope told her he was her only chance at defeating them and convinced her to let him go. With his help she managed to escape the Mega Mechs. When she tried to force him out with her shotgun he revealed that he slipped the shells out of the shotgun. He made her get out, which made her ask if he was really going to leave her out her to fend for herself. Pope was about to when he realized she had been flirting with him the whole time and let her in. Back at the camp when Hal Mason was yelling at Pope for leaving camp the way he did, Sara came to his defense. Hal calmed down and thanked Pope and Sara for bringing them the fuel. "Mind Wars" After creating a plan to gain a new power source to track the Espheni movements, Sara asks Pope to let her fight, as she doesn't want to take her anger out on men like him anymore. After Hal, Dingaan, Tector and Shaq fail to capture a Mega-Mech, Pope drives his pickup truck, with Sara inside into the back of the Mega-Mech, causing it to falls backwards onto the ground. She then remarks that they crushed the Mech like a cheap beer can. "Saturday Night Massacre" Sara helps Pope fill up the barrels with oil, however she asks him if he would rather get in a car and escape from Chinatown and the Espheni, however Pope denies and tells her to pour the oil in. She mentions that there is a fallout shelter below Chinatown, but Pope tells her that killing Skitters will be fun. Late that night, she light the barrels, which fills up the street with smoke, limiting the Espheni troops sight. She is later saved by Tector, when he kills the Skitter that tries attacking her. When Pope notices the gas leak, she runs and survives the explosion however, she falls apart when reality hits her that everyone is dead. She later hides in the fallout shelter with the last survivors. "Til Death Do Us Part" Sara helps unearth the Beamer by removing rubble from the pile. While doing so, Maggie with her new strength from her spikes, rips out a piece of rubble and throws it at Sara, hitting her wrist. Soon after she bandages it up and takes some pain medication. She and Pope argue about her narcotics addiction, Pope thinking that Sara is taking vicodin, however she reveals that she is only taking aspirin, as the labels were mixed up. She later leaves Chinatown and the 2nd Mass, taking a ration of food and ammo with her. "Shoot the Moon" When the Espheni drop the newly skitterized bomb in Chinatown, Pope & Dingaan are pinned down, just as Pope is about to be harnessed Sara shows up and shoots the harness, also saving Dingaan. She & Pope reunite, she rejoins with the 2nd Mass & Volm, as they prepare to take the fight to the Espheni and end the war. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" Sara listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. After Tom Mason arrives back, she listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. Later to find some tech, Sara joins team Bravo, where they find powered down Mega-Mech's, and strip some parts before they go to save team Charlie. When they arrive, Sara shoots the bomb that they planted, destroying the escape pod and killing all of the skitters. Sara joins the mission to find the Overlord at the high school. "Hunger Pains" After the food is destroyed in Chinatown, Ben manages to find some tins of food that survived the blast and Weaver discovers they were made in a factory located not far from where they are holed up so they hatch a plan for Pope, Sara, Ben and Maggie to head out and try to scavenge as much food as they can. Before heading out, Pope and Sara discuss a possible food source in skitters. They decide to roast a skitter leg over the fire, and before they can test it out on a animal Russell cuts off a piece and eats it. Russell pretends that the skitter meat is effecting him, and after he eats another piece, he begins to spit it up, bleed internally and his jaws falls off from the effects. Later, at the factory, they search until they find a supply of food unopened in boxes, and load it up in the back of a working truck. While loading the boxes, Sara speaks to Maggie about the love triangle, before they are locked in the cage. The two are locked in a cage, and Ben and Pope come to their aid but are soon held hostage by a girl, Caitlin. While they try and attempt to let them go, something behind a wooden door tries to emerge, but Ben and Maggie hold it closed, Ben mentioning that it sounds like a skitterized human. Maggie lies to Caitlin to let them go, and they drive back to Chinatown with Caitlin, the skitterized human and the food. During the night, Pope sets up a dinner with the food they scavenged for Sara on-top a balcony, overlooking Chinatown. "Hatchlings" Sara and Pope volunteer to scout ahead to investigate where the skitters and hornets are coming from. Pope takes Sara on a detour, and during the walk they reminisce on their relationship, and Pope mentions one day that he would like to have kids again, coming to the surprise of Sara, who has yet to be informed that he "had" kids. Pope tells Sara that he thinks the two of them would make beautiful babies. During the walk, Sara is stuck from the leftover fog from the Espheni farm, and is unable to be freed. Pope's idea comes to mind that he needs fire to free her, however when Sara tells Pope to go back to get the flamethrower, Pope is hesitant to leave her. Sara convinces him to do so, mentioning that nothing can get to her as they'll get stuck in the cement. During the time that Pope is away, the new mutation of bugs swarm Sara's legs and eat the flesh straight to the bone. When Pope arrives back, he lights the bugs up, then comes to Sara's aid. Sara mentions that she cannot feel her legs, and is told not to look down. Pope is with Sara during her last moments, before she passes from the injuries. Before she passes, Sara tells Pope "remember how I said the apocalypse was the best thing that ever happened to me? I lied, you're the best.." |-| Season 5= "Pope Breaks Bad" Sara is among those listed by John Pope that were killed in pursuit of Tom Mason's plans. Death Killed By *Waspers After Sara is cemented to the ground by the leftovers from an Espheni farm, Pope leaves her to retrieve a flamethrower to destroy the cement. When Pope gets back, Sara's legs are being devoured by mutated bugs made by the Espheni, and her flesh has been picked to the bone. Sara soon dies from her wounds. Appearances Weapons In most of Season 4, she carried a Remington 870 Wingmaster, she then uses a Ruger GP100 with Lett grips in "Shoot The Moon" and in Season 5, she carries a Heckler & and Koch HK93A3 fitted with a scope Quotes *Sara: Do you think that there's any way, anytime soon, that you might be able to give me some pointers on how to stick it to the enemy? **Pope: Is that some sort of euphemism? - Mind Wars *"Been there, it's awkward. But your gut will tell you what to do. Or, you could always go for a three-way." - Hunger Pains Gallery Sara Shotgun Evolve or Die S4.jpg Sara Evolve or Die Kitchen 1 S4.jpg 1022_ori.jpg s04e04_262.jpg s04e04_311.jpg Pope and Sara S4 Car.png s04e07_549.jpg Pope Sara A Thing With Feathers 2 S4.jpg Dingaan and Sara.jpg Sara1.PNG Sara S4 Shoot the Moon.png Sara Shoot the Moon S4.png Pope and Sara Shoot the Moon S4.png Sara Maggie Weaver 2 Shoot the Moon S4.png Sara 28499.png s04e12_433.jpg S05e01_204.jpg Sara-S5.PNG 11702960 1193981980627849 5645303195144044107 n.jpg S05e02_563.jpg s05e03_252.jpg 11181487 1198242366868477 1670759767783824885 n.jpg 6612973215959543865_o.jpg Fallingskies s5e3-800x450 061920151250.jpg Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:Characters Category:Militia Category:Deceased Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment